Generally, when addressing interconnected nodes in a network, a broker (or broker node) can be thought of as a node that permits communication between at least two of its own neighbors, wherein the neighbors otherwise are not connected with one another. While identification of broker nodes can potentially help in identifying sub-networks of the larger network, conventional efforts heretofore have shown significant shortcomings in so doing.